Betrayal
by Sarah Glaze
Summary: JD andVeronica go off for a vaction, but JD has a surprize for her....


Veronica stood there on the stairs, JD standing below with a ticking bomb on his chest arms spread out like he was on the cross. Veronica looked at the time, 5.4.3.2.1.Beep! Beep!  
  
Veronica shot up in a sweat, it was all a dream she murmured to herself as she got out of her bed. That fateful day that could have resulted in JDs death if the bomb wasn't a dud from the knife JD plunged into it in the boiler room. She was happy JD was still alive, but she sometimes had second thoughts about him, their past, their future. What he did was inexcusable, so why was still with him?  
She got dressed, blue jeans and a blue tee shirt with a white pair of sneakers, facing the questions she woke up to every day since that day at Westerburg High. She sighed and walked out onto the patio where her parents were eating pâté and hardly talking to each other at all. She sat down to join them.  
  
"Hey, take a break Veronica. Sit down. So how is the first day of summer vacation like?" asked her father, not really caring what the answer is, just making known of the fact that she is there.  
"I dunno. Its okay I guess." Veronica said, she had this conversation over and over with her parents.   
"So is Jason Dean picking you up for your summer get away vacation?" Veronica's mum asked.  
"No, we are meeting at the airport,"   
"Well somebody tell me why I drink this stuff?" Veronica's dad interrupted holding up a brandy, examining it closely.  
"Because you're an idiot."  
"Oh yeah, that's it."  
"You two."   
"Great pate, but I am going to have to motor if I am going to be able to meet JD on time," and putting down the pate she walked off, back to her room, leaving her parents like they were before.  
  
Veronica and JD were going to Hawaii for a summer vacation for a week. They will be going first class on JD's frequent flyer miles, he's been moved around so much he 'might as well use em' he said. "This shall be fun," she told herself, she found herself repeating it when she got out of the cab and walked into the airport. She checked her bags in before meeting JD at the gate. She walked on, nervous and excited at the same time, she had no idea what to expect without the safeguards of family, friends, and authority figures. Who was she kidding, her family ignored her, friends treated her like shit, and the authorities would never be able to stop JD. She sighed as she walked up to the gate.   
When she got there she saw JD standing by the window, looking out on all that's below him. "He's probably pissed he can't have his gun with him," she thought to herself quietly. Then she called his name, "JD!" and walked up to greet him.  
JD spun around to see Veronica right there besides him, "Greetings and salutations," he said with a little smirk on his face that she actually showed up. He brushed back her hair and kissed her hello. "I am surprised you'd made it, I sincerely thought you weren't going to show," Veronica gave that guilty smile because she actually thought of not going. "Well, I was wrong an you're here. You ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she tried to force a smile but she was too nervous to even fake it.  
"Ah, that's my girl," as he put his arm around her waist. Then the boarding announcement came on for their flight. JD let out a groan, "That's us," he said while they walked to the plane.  
  
They walked to their seat and sat down, JD sat by the window Veronica got the isle. She laid back and closed her eyes, "this will be fun, I hope," she thought. She looked at JD who was looking out the window and then he turned to her, "Won't it be fun to be in a plane crash?" He asked jokingly. "No," Veronica said flat out. "Humph, you say tomato   
I say tomato," he shook it off and looked back out the window. They had a long flight ahead of them. Veronica closed her eyes and fell asleep, she needed the rest.  
  
When she awoke the plane was landing and JD was staring at her. "Enjoy your nap, sleeping beauty?" He laughed to himself, "You slept the whole way, and you messed the movie Veronica." Veronica got up and they boarded off the plane to Hawaii.  
  
The airport was crowed but Veronica saw the one person she never wanted to see again. She spotted her to, she came walking up, red bows on her shoes, red skirt, a red blouse and a red ribbon in her hair, "Hello Veronica, where's Jesse James?" Heather Duke, what are the odds? She thought to herself.  
"Hello, Heather," she said flatly and ignorantly, "He's getting the bags. What do you want?"   
"Nothing, we will be staying in the same hotel, but I of course will be getting the suite while you'll be staying in a one bed room."  
"What's your damage Heather?" Veronica shouted.  
"Nothing, see you around." She said and walked off. Just then JD came up behind Veronica, "Well, look at this! This is a coincidence, maybe this vacation will be fun after all," He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, she never could resist JD.   
  
When they got to the hotel is was dark and late, so instead of going out they just watched a movie on TV and went to sleep. When Veronica awoke JD was already up, and he had already ordered room service because there was a tray in the middle of the room, and he was sitting and eating toast. "Good morning, I take it you sleep well my dear," then he kissed her and went back to eating his toast.   
"Good morning JD," she replied and she looked out the window.  
"Beautiful isn't, makes you kinda wish you could live here forever. So peaceful and quite,"  
"No reason to kill?" She asked.  
"Oh my dear, there is always a reason to kill, you just have to find it."  
She sighed, she hoped the environment change would change his views on life and people, it didn't.   
  
The day went by quickly, they shopped, swam, and watched the sun set. They were tourists on vacation after all. At night they went to a clubhouse and got drunk, then went back to the hotel room to have drunken sex. When Veronica awoke she didn't remember a thing about what just happened, all she knew was JD was gone. It was dark out side, she looked at her watch 4:30 am. "Where was he?" she thought.   
Veronica got up and took some Tylenol for the hang over JD help developed. She turned on the TV and waited for him to return. An hour went by, she was about to call security when the slide door opened and in walked JD.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"   
"Veronica, keep your voice down, huh, people are trying to sleep."  
"Where were you?"  
"Out for a walk."   
"In the middle of the night for God knows how long!"  
"I didn't go and comment Heathers suicide by myself, alright? I went for a walk trying to figure out what to do tomorrow."  
"You could have thought here,"  
"And have you figure out my surprise I had to set up for you tomorrow? Why don't I go flat out and tell you the rest of our lives while I am at it!"  
"You have a surprise for me?"  
"Yes, and I was out setting it up. Jesus Christ, Veronica. Talk about paranoia, well now its ruined. You happy now dear?"  
"I'm sorry JD," Veronica felt stupid and guilty she had no idea what else to say.  
"Its okay," he sighed, "Just learn to trust me a little more, okay?"  
"Okay," Veronica smiled, she was glad that JD wasn't that mad at her. "Maybe he has changed," she thought. JD hugged and kissed her, then they went to bed.   
  
The next day JD and Veronica were outside at an outdoor table isolated from people all around. It was deserted, only the paperboy, which would be gone in a few minutes. JD handed Veronica her drink, "Thanks," She said.  
"No problem," JD answered. Just then the paperboy came by and dropped a paper on their table, then as fast as he came he was gone. They were alone.  
  
Veronica looked at the paper, and then something caught her eye. " POPULAR TEEN COMMITS SUICIED" It was Heather. Veronica looked at JD, he smiled.   
Veronica shot up "YOU FUCKER! YOU LIED TO ME!"  
"Ah, my dear Veronica I didn't lie to you."  
"YES YOU DID! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KILL HER!" JD slapped her to the ground.  
"What I said, miss perfect, was 'I didn't go and comment Heathers suicide by myself'" JD had her just where he wanted her to be. Veronica, still on the sand on her knees, was baffled in amazement.  
"But...who..." was all she can spit out.  
"Me," out stepped a girl with a trench coat like JDs, she was wearing a brown tank under a black fishnet shirt, with a balled necklace and black leather pants and leg tight, high heel boots. She had blond, wavy hair and blue eyes, she held out a gun exactly like JDs, her fingernails black and chipped.   
"Surprise," mocked JD.  
"Who is she?" Veronica was feeling dizzy and ill, with so many questions in her head.  
"I'm hurt JD that you never mentioned my name before, I know all about you my dear," the girl teased.   
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Veronica shouted at the top of her lungs.   
"Shut the fuck up! JD, I thought you said she was supposed to be a genius. What I can't figure out is why she thought she was the first and only one you have ever killed with," The girl shot Veronica and evil glare. Veronica looked at JD with tears in her eyes and questions forming on her lips.  
"Veronica, I would like you to meet Alyssa, my better half. She was with me the other night, and the whole time before," JD said.  
"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.  
"She was with me when my mom died, every time I moved, and she helped me make the fake bomb in Sherwood."  
"Fake?"   
"WAKE UP VERONICA! WITH MY PST YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU OUT TRICKED ME WITH THAT NOOSE ACT! I AM JASON DEAN! I KNEW WHAT YOU HAD IN STALL FOR ME THE MOMENT I SAW YOU HANGING THERE, I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO TRY TO STOP ME AT THE SCHOOL! I MAKE DEATH, I AM THE DECIDER OF WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES!" JD screamed at her. "And Alyssa is my partner in the creation of our world. We always get what we want, she helps me decide on what to do next and do you know what she said, Veronica?"  
"What?" Veronica asked with tears streaming down her face.  
"I want you dead," Alyssa answered, standing next to JD with a smile on her face.  
" JD, I loved you,' Veronica wept.  
"YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU NEVER SAID IT, SHOWED IT, OR THOUGHT ABOUT IT TILL IT CAME INTO QUESTIONING YOUR LIFE! YOU WERE JUST ANOTHER FUCK I USED TO GET PEOPLE OFF THE PLANET, AND I WAS JUST THE SAME TO YOU, ONLY I SAW IT. I KNEW WHAT YOU WANTED ME FOR, ONLY YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO STICK WITH IT!" JD was furious at her blindness towards their murderous relationship.  
"I never wanted anyone dead!" Veronica screamed, but by know she really felt sick.  
"YES YOU DID, BUT YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THE FEELING OF POWER YOU HAD OVER THEM. And that's why I had to do what I did."  
"What did you do JD?" Veronica asked.  
"I put poison in your drink my dear, unoriginal I know, but you its not all the same as Heather Chandler's death, you couldn't taste it."  
"YOU FUCKING BASTERD!" Veronica shouted.  
"Don't give him all the credit deary, It was my idea."  
They laughed and started to walk off hand in hand, leaving Veronica to die by herself, when Alyssa spun around and looked right into Veronicas dieing eye. Veronica looked back as Alyssa raised the gun at Veronicas head, "Now that you're dead, what are you going to do with the rest of your life?" Boom. Dead.   



End file.
